Conventionally, inkjet printers print within boundaries of a given substrate. The boundaries of print are typically spaced some distance from edges of the substrate. Therefore, the printed area on the substrate is smaller in area than the aggregate surface area of the substrate. The substrate must, therefore, be cut along edges after printing to provide a full bleed printing appearance.
Cutting the substrate to provide a full bleed printing appearance consumes time and effort. This is particularly problematic with rigid substrates. The substrates must be cut by powered devices, such as electric saws, after printing. Cutting rigid substrates can be inaccurate, require precision measurement, and blemish or scratch the printed surface of the substrate. Morevoer, cutting rigid substrates involves extra steps after printing to provide a full bleed appearance of a print.
It would, therefore, be a significant improvement in that art and technology to provide full bleed printing of rigid substrates, using standard inkjet and other standard printers.